The Teacher and Me
by Mad-Idina-Fan98
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is a teacher at Shiz University. All goes well until a student by the name of Fiyero Tiggular comes into her class and life and turns everything upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a new story for you! Not sure about this though but hey what's new. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my two one-shots **Yero's Secret Obsession **and **What is love?Elphabas Girl **I'm glad you like Taylin and thank you for the fan club. Again thank **Exoticpeachblossom **for this for I would not post without her. Thank you so much and you are amazifying. Ok this is my first attempt at a multi-chap, I hope you like it!**

Fiyero Tiggular strutted proudly, head held high, onto the campus of Shiz University with an air of carelessness about him.

_Well yet another school. What is this the third or fourth school I think? Oh well I won't be here for long so there's no use in getting familiar with the campus_ he thought as he looked around. Although... there's nothing wrong with getting to know those babes over there.

He winked at them and gave them his trademark smile that always made girls swoon over him. They all began to giggle and wave flirtatiously at him. _Well that was easy _he thought as he continued to walk to the main office. 

When he got there he was greeted by a kind elderly lady behind the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Miss Grey! And who might you be?"

"I am Fiyero Tiggular," he said smugly. Ms. Grey didn't seem to appreciate his smugness, although her smile soon returned to her face.

"We've been expecting you Mr. Tiggular. I'll let Madame Morrible know that you have arrived." She swiftly got up and left the room, leaving Fiyero alone with his thoughts. Frowning, he turned and sat in one of the chairs, and crossing his legs, waited impatiently for this…Madame Morrible woman to make her grand entrance. 

Finally he heard footsteps approaching. "Madame Morrible will see you now," Ms. Grey said kindly. "Just go down the hall" pausing, Madame Grey frowned, seeing the Prince stare back at her, a blank expression on his face. "And it's the last door on your left." 

"Thanks!" Fiyero said jumping up from the chair. As he walked down the hall he passed another person. He didn't take any notice until a flash of emerald caught his eye. He turned around to find a green woman walking away from him. Stunned he continued to stare after her until he was called back to reality by a deep, overly polite voice. 

"Mr. Tiggular! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Madame Morrible," she said extending out her hand to shake. He took it, disgusted at the feel of her skin against his.

"Hi," he said hoping his face wasn't showing what he thought of her. Honestly she looked kind of like the fish his little sister, Illira, had at home. He suppressed his laughter at that thought not wanting to explain himself. _No use getting on her bad side already_. 

"Why don't we go into my office and have a seat," said the fish-woman thing.

"Sure." When he entered the room his jaw dropped in shock for upon her walls was various heads of animals... Or was it Animals? And even though the room seemed big it became dwarfed with junk. 

"Now Mr. Tiggular, we have a private suite ready for you and here's your class schedule. You will be required to attend at least 95% of classes and we have rules here Mr. Tiggular. Rules we expect every student to follow no matter how important the family is." Madame Morrible quirks a hairy eyebrow up at the Prince, a hint of warning danced at the edge of her fat, cracked lips.

"Yes ma'am." Came Fiyero's robotic and slightly bored response. 

"Ok then well here's a map of the campus, your room key and your class schedule. I hope you enjoy studying with us Mr. Tiggular!" exclaims Madame Morrible, in an overdramatic tone, which to Fiyero, seemed way to rehearsed. 

"Thank you Madame." He said politely. 'I wouldn't count on it,' he mumbled under his breath as soon as he left her office. 

He found his room and looked over his schedule. Oz there was so many classes. How in Oz name was he supposed to get through all of them? He threw the schedule to the floor as he checked out the room.

The room appeared big, much bigger than Madam Head's; though that could be due to the less than crippling junk plastered all over the walls, but hey, who was he to judge?

It was spacious, quite luxurious if he said so himself. The walls were made from the finest of quoxwood trees, stained with a dark finish, small crystal accents accentuated the pristine gold finishes.

Sighing, Fiyero turned and stalked off to the bathroom. Stumbling towards the door, his hands reached out, and pressed hard against the wooden panels. Darkness greeted him the small flickers of light made by the sun pouring in through the windows did little to wash away the shadows, dancing within the unlit room.

Growling in frustration, Fiyero blindly searched for the switch. Feeling his fingers brush against something, he flicked it. A flicker of light and the whole bathroom is illuminated.

A short gasp, slipped past Fiyero's lips, as he beheld the splendor that surrounded him. The walls were made of crystal marble, glistening and shimmering in the light; small splashes of gold, reflected off the shimmery surface.

His eyes rolled over every gleaming surface, his mind, reeling, scrambling to process the elegance which surrounded him. I mean my Oz! His bathroom in the Vinkus wasn't half as splendiferous as this one was! And that said a lot!

His eyes wandered to the left, a choked gasp breezed past his lips. Startled, he stumbled back and crashed into the counter. His hands immediately flew behind him, and grasping the edge of the marble countertop, steadied himself.

"My Oz! Even the bathtub is made of solid marble!" His eyes widened. Slowly, he pushed himself away from the counter. Mechanically, he stepped on rigid toes towards the bathtub. "Crystal marble! My Oz! What in the name of Lurline do they _charge _students here to afford such luxury!?"

An ache, split across his head. Unable to take the beauty of a simple bathroom, Fiyero turned, and clenching his eyes, stumbled out of the bathroom, not even bothering to click off the light.

A groan and Fiyero eyed the bed. _My Oz! Even the bed is luxurious!_

The bed was queen sized, empty, save for a mattress and two pillows. Grunting, Fiyero shut his eyes and allowed his body to fall onto the mattress. He was way too tired to even bother with fixing his bed at the moment.

As he flopped down on the bed he mulled over the day, from arriving at Shiz, to meeting the kind receptionist, to seeing that strange green woman, to...wait what! He bolted upright eyes wide mouth open. The woman in the hallway was actually green.

He shook his head. This had to be a mistake. It was probably the light playing tricks on him. He needed to clear his mind...well of what little there was. So, in true Fiyero form, he went to find the nearest bar. 

Elphaba Thropp had been called into her employer's office. It was the start of the year so this didn't seem strange; yet. She was probably just going to get the same speech as she did every year since she had been here. She had been a teacher at Shiz for two years now, although she was only just twenty-one. She had graduated two years earlier which gave her a head start on everyone else her age. 

As she made her way to her boss's door she smoothed out her black dress. It was a simple black gown but as it was picked out by her best friend, roommate and fellow colleague, Miss Galinda Upland, it hugged her figure nicely. It wasn't too tight but it wasn't shapeless either, which to Elphaba's satisfaction, pleased her immensely. 

She reached the door and straightened her glasses before she lifted her hand up to knock. No matter how many times she had been here, whether as a student or a teacher she always got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sighing, she straightened herself before gently rapping on the door and waited patiently for a response.

"Enter." Smoothly she opened the door, and stepping through plastered a huge, fake smile before closing it. "Ahh Miss Thropp, have a seat." 

"Thank you Madame Morrible," came her response as she sat down very gracefully. 

"Miss Thropp we are very grateful to have you on our staff again this year. You are a talented teacher." 

"Thank you Madame." 

"But I must remind you again Miss Thropp to try and continue to keep control of your powers. Last year there were considerably less incidents, and those that did happen were away from students so I must commend you Miss Thropp on your efforts. Though" stopping, Morrible eyed the raven haired beauty, sitting rigid before her, a sickeningly sweet smile, plastered on her thick lips. "I would happy be more than happy to help you learn more control." 

"Thank you Madame but Miss Upland and I have gotten that under control." Replied Elphaba, her voice strong, leaving no room for arguing. 

"Very well then Miss Thropp I'm glad. I hope this year is more enjoyable for you and all your students." 

"Thank you Madame I hope so-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. "Enter. Oh Miss Grey what is it?" 

"Mr. Tiggular is here to see you ma'am," she said politely. 

"Very well. Send him in." 

"Yes ma'am. Miss Thropp," she smiled as she looked at the young woman. Elphaba smiled back for to her, this woman, had become the mother she had always yearned for. 

"Well Miss Thropp, have a great year and good luck tomorrow," Madame Morrible said returning her attention to her guest. 

"Thank you Madame. You too," she said as she stood and smoothed out her dress. Gracefully and silently she left the room. 

As she walked down the hallway she passed a male student. He wore a white shirt with a red vest over the top of it, and very, _very _tight off-white pants. She watched from the corner of her eye as he turned around and watched her. She was used to this reaction she'd gotten it her whole life after all. 

Walking across the grounds of Shiz brought back memories of her time as a student. The time when she and Galinda had met and instantly loathed each other, and the time when they became best friends, the time when they both graduated from Shiz.

It was nice to think that they went through all that together. She was sure she would have never made it through Shiz without Glin by her side. Galinda was the first person to look beyond the green and see the real woman hidden within. Elphaba would be forever grateful to Galinda for her friendship. 

When she reached her room Galinda was there. Or was she? All Elphaba could see was a pinkified behind sticking out of her friend's oversized closet. 

"Glin?" 

A squeal and a loud bump followed by a very pink beauty popped out of the closet rubbing the top of her head with her petite hand.

"Elphie you scared me half to death!" She admonished. 

"Sorry Glin," she said with a small chuckle. "What are you doing anyway?" 

"Oh I'm looking for something to wear tonight," Galinda said jumping up and down. 

Elphaba went over and put her hands on her friend's shoulders to stop the bouncing blonde.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" 

"Oh why Elphie don't you remember me telling you right before you left to go see Morrible- ooh by the way how did that go?-that we were going out for drinks tonight to celebrate our last free day of the year." 

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her friend. "It was fine and no I don't remember. Glin tomorrow's the first day of school! Do you really think it's smart to be drinking tonight?" 

"Oh come on Elphie stop being such a Betty-buzz-kill and come with me and enjoy our last night of freedom before we get sucked in to the whirlwind of work and crazy student drama," She gave her friend her best puppy dog eyes that she knew her friend couldn't resist. 

"Fine, I'll come, but I must say that _you_ are one wicked woman using those silly puppy dog eyes on me every time you want me to do something." Scolds Elphaba playfully. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" bows Galinda dramatically. Her golden curls fell in cascading waves over her bare shoulders. "I'm gonna go get ready. And _you _young lady…are going to wear that because you look absolutely amazifying!" Galinda said as she skipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

"That's not a word Galinda!" With a sigh Elphaba sunk down onto her bed. Oz what was she thinking agreeing to this. She knew she'd be waiting for at least a half an hour or more if she was lucky, for her friend to get ready. So deciding to kill some time, cracked open her new book and soon became lost in its pages.

She became so engrossed in it that she never heard her friend come out of the bathroom or realize how much time had gone by until the bubbly blonde jumped on the bed beside her. 

"Ready?" She said to her green friend. 

Now it was her turn to jump. "Oz Galinda what are trying to do give me a heart attack or something?" 

"Sorry Elphie but now I guess we're even." She giggled. "Anyway are you ready?" 

Gently marking her page and putting her book down, she nodded then turned to her friend. "Glin you look stunning!" 

Her friend was dressed in a candy floss pink dress that slowly faded into a soft lavender color near the bottom. It came just above her knees and her hair was in soft curls that ended at her shoulders. 

Giggling she thanked her friend and began to drag her; reluctantly out of the room. Suddenly she stops, causing Elphaba to bump into her. "Glin?" 

Gently the blonde reached up and grabbed her friend's glasses and pulled them off her face. 

"Galinda what do you think you are doing?" Elphaba said as she watched her roommate run back to her side table and place them neatly beside her friend's bed. 

"Elphie you look so much prettier when people can actually see your eyes. Come on let's go!" She squealed as she pulled her friend out of the room, locking the door and skipping down the hall with a groaning Elphaba in tow. 

Fiyero made his way to the nearest bar and ordered himself a drink.

"Well well well… if it isn't Fiyero Tiggular," a very loud voice said. Fiyero turned around to face the person who had spoken to him, and was met with a familiar face. 

"Avaric?" 

"Tis I dear prince," Avaric replied with a joking tone in his voice. 

"Avaric what are you do here man I thought you were still studying in the EC?" 

"Well I may have been expelled," Avaric said a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

"What'd ya do?" Came Fiyero's very interested reply. 

"Well let's just say the head master's hair blends in with the city." The smirk on his face was all Fiyero needed to erupt into a fit of laughter. 

"Come and join me and have a drink and tell me all about it." Laughs Fiyero, before clapping his hand firmly against Avaric's back. 

The two sat there talking and laughing like good friends should. They told the stories of their expulsions and of stuff that had happened since then.

"So what do you think of Shiz?" Fiyero asked before finishing his drink. 

"It's fine. There are some good looking babes here so I'm happy. But there's also some pretty interesting gossip too." Smirks Avaric. 

"Oh yeah what is it?" Fiyero said turning to face his friend. 

"Well apparently one of the teachers here is green." 

"What do you mean green?" 

"Green as in green skin and everything." 

Suddenly Fiyero's mind went back to the hallway he had been in a few hours before. Maybe the lights weren't playing tricks on him. Maybe the woman actually was green. 

"Yeah actually I think I-" he was cut off by the door opening and a giggling blonde bounced through the door but that wasn't what caught his eye, although normally it would have. It was the girl who entered behind her. It was her! The green girl from the hallway! This time though, he looked at her properly. 

His eyes drank in her appearance, and the folds of her dress, for it was tight fitting, black; which oddly enough, complimented her skin tone perfectly. It hugged her figure perfectly, drawing attention to all of her curves. The neckline was modest, for she wouldn't let her roommate dress her in anything less. Her hair had soft waves and was a beautiful raven color.

He looked at her, drinking in her beauty when he noticed her looking at him also. She looked at him weirdly but was pulled away by the blonde. 

"Well I guess the rumors were true," Avaric said beginning his second drink since sitting with Fiyero. 

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Fiyero said. 

"Whatever man. Do you want me to come with you?" 

"No thanks Av I think I'll be fine." 

"Ok dude," said Avaric, taking another swig of his drink. 

Fiyero carefully made his way over to the table where the blonde and the green girl were sitting. He took a deep breath and finally took the final step.

"Hi I'm Fiyero and you are?" He said to Elphaba with his normal charm. 

"Probably your teacher so you might want to go back and tell your friend that you won't be getting the green girl," she said calmly and sounding rather bored. 

"I...Er...um..." Fiyero stuttered scrambling to find something to say. 

"Elphie look what you did to the poor boy. You've scared him." She said looking at her friend firmly. "Listen sugar students and teachers are rarely allowed to interact outside of class except for private tutoring. So I suggest you go back to your friend," she said sweetly, flashing him a dazzling smile. 

Fiyero stood there as if frozen to the ground. 

"Was there something else?" Elphaba said rather annoyed. 

"Er...um...no no there isn't. Umm bye," he turned on his heels and walked away as quickly as he could. Oz that was torture. He had just made a complete fool of himself. 

"So how'd it go?" Avaric said clearly drunk. 

"Don't ask," Fiyero said flatly as he ordered another drink. "All I know is if I get a certain teacher tomorrow is going to be torture."

**Thanks for reading. Tell me if I should continue. You don't count **Exotic **I know what you think. Thanks also to **Elphaba-WWW** and **Faethequeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hey guys. Wow thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I did not expect that many! **

**Musicalgal3: yeah it is a bit weird but I'm basing Elphaba of what my experience will be. I will be starting university when I'm 17 so Elphaba did the same. Galinda will explain the rest.**

**Again huge thanks to **Exoticpeachblossom. **If you haven't read her stories go check them out. They're amazifying.**

Fiyero awoke the next morning with a slight headache. He hadn't drunk as much last night as he normally would which was strange. Grunting he sat up in his bed, everything that had happened in the last day came rushing back. With a groan he fell back on to the pillows. First days of school suck! He turned to sneak a look at the time and sighing, reluctantly got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. 

He emerged from the bathroom minutes later showered and dressed for the day in a smart white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest and another pair of those ridiculously tight off-white pants. Before he left the room he stole a quick glance at the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance he left the room. 

As he strolled across campus in search of coffee he came across the blonde from the night before looking at some flowers. 

"Hi." He said nervously 

She looked up and smiled when saw him. "Hello there. What can I help you with?" 

"Oh um I was hoping you could point me in the direction of coffee." 

She laughed "I was actually on my way to get some myself." She stepped closer and looked him over. "Come on I'll show you." 

"Thank you. I'm Fiyero by the way." He liked this blonde. 

"Oh sugar I know who you are." She says laughing. "I'm Galinda but when I'm teaching I'm Miss Upland." 

"You're a teacher?" gasps Fiyero in shock. 

"Yep this is my second year. I teach fashion design. It's a fairly new class." Galinda said frowning slightly. "It took a lot of persuasion to get Morrible to agree." Her smile finally returning. Fiyero chuckled at the blonde. She sure was funny.

They walked across the campus towards a small yellow building not far from the Main Office, talking and laughing at each other's observations. Though he was enjoying their conversation, Fiyero was so curious about the green woman he had seen twice since arriving at Shiz that he had to ask. 

"Who was that girl you were with last night?" He asked suddenly startling Galinda. 

"Oh Elphie, She's my best friend." 

"Elphie?" Fiyero asked slightly confused. _  
_

"Elphaba actually but again if she's teaching she's Miss Thropp." She said proudly. 

"She's a teacher too?" gasps Fiyero. 

"Yeah this is her third year. She teaches political science." Chuckling she says the next part more to herself than to Fiyero, "She always was good at that." Jerking back to reality she turns back and smiles at the prince. "I believe she told you she was a teacher last night." 

"Yes she did." He said mentally slapping himself. "I don't mean to offend but you two look a little young to be teachers." 

Galinda laughed. "Yes well Elphaba being the genius she is finished two years early and she helped me be proud of being not as...well blonde as everybody else thought I was and I ended up finishing a year early too." 

"Oh." Was all Fiyero could say. Luckily they had reached the small cafe saving them from an awkward silence. 

The cafe looked small from the outside but inside it was quite large. It was warm and inviting. The walls were a deep purple with greenish brown vines on the walls. It had three different rooms but somehow they were all joined. In one room were tables for couples, the next room was for parties and in the last room, there were tables for different size groups and a bar-like area minus the alcohol.

Galinda led him to the third room. It was rather empty so it wasn't hard to find a table to sit at after they got their drinks. After a few minutes of silence Fiyero decided to learn more

"So what made you become a teacher?" He asked Galinda.

"Well I never wanted to growing up. I had always planned to marry a prince or someone of high social standing and live happily ever after." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"So what changed that?" he said thinking that was a perfectly normal plan.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp did." She said with a laugh.

"How?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Well she helped me realise that there was more to life than money and dresses and who you're married to. She showed me another side to me, a side that wanted to help people. So here I am." She finished with a gesture towards herself and Shiz.

"Wow. You sure speak highly of this Elphaba."

"Well of course. She changed me for the better." She said with a smile, suddenly it faded, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Galinda?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh my Oz I'm going to be late! I have to go it was lovely talking with you Master Tiggular but I'm afraid I have to go. Goodbye. Have an amazifying first day!" She said as she practically flew out of the cafe. It took Fiyero a while to figure out exactly what she had said because she had said it so fast.

Suddenly it dawned on him to that he was going to be late too. He ran as fast as he could to his room to grab his map, schedule and books. Running as fast as he could he reached the building of his first class with barely a minute left. As he opened the door and ran through he bumped into someone and they both went sprawling backwards, books and papers flying everywhere.

"What in Oz name doing you think you're doing running like that?" he heard someone say. When he sat up he gasped it was the green girl... what's her name... Elphaba.

"Well." She snapped.

"Hey why don't you use those glasses and watch where you're going or does being green make you oblivious to your surroundings?" snaps Fiyero.

"Excuse me!" Elphaba said her voice dangerously low and dripping with hatred.

Fiyero immediately regretted what he said but hearing her tone now made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"What? Does the green affect your hearing?" _Oz dammit Fiyero shut your mouth you brainless fool._

By now Elphaba had risen to her feet and now towered over him still on the floor, a menacing glare in her eyes. She pointed her finger right at his face.

"If you think just because you're a prince you can say whatever you want you're sorely mistaken Master Tiggular." The fire in her eyes was enough to make anyone run scared. He gulped and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Now get to class before I give you a detention or something _much_ worse." She said pointing in the direction of the classrooms.

He scrambled to his feet, gathered his stuff and made his way into the classroom never looking back. Oz if he gets her as a teacher he's dead meat.

He made it through the class only falling asleep twice. The rest of the day went well. No more run ins with Miss Thropp, which he was _extremely_ grateful for. Now he only had one more class to get through and this day would be over.

Making his way down the hall he thought about what he would do tonight. He was a prince after all, and he had a reputation to protect. He was pulled from his thoughts when he reached the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it. _Come on Tiggular last class you can do this._ On the other side of the door though was his worst nightmare.

Standing at the board was none other than Elphaba Thropp in all her green glory. He stopped dead in his tracks mouth wide open. _This will not be good. _

"Master Tiggular I wasn't aware you were a bug catcher." Her voice pulled him out of his state of shock. She didn't even turn to look at him. How did she know it was him?

"Are you coming in or do you plan to be our personal Vinkun statue?" That brought him out of stupor. Walking in, he quickly found a seat and took it. _This is gonna be a long class. _

Elphaba had just finished having a meeting with a few of the other teachers about the upcoming school year. They had discussed a lot of the things she had hoped they would. As she reached the door she was thinking over all the things they had discussed. Her minds still on the meeting, she reached the door. Suddenly it flew open and she was knocked to the ground. All she saw was those silly tight off-white pants and she immediately knew who it was.

"What in Oz name do you think you're doing running like that?" She said feeling rather irritated. Does this guy want to get any more annoying?

He didn't answer which annoyed her further.

"Well." His next sentence however both shocked and infuriated her. She could feel the anger rise within her. It took all she had just to keep her powers in check.

"Excuse me!" she said making her anger clear in her voice. Oz this boy really wanted to get hurt. Then he had the audacity to insult her again. This time she almost lost it. She got up and stalked towards him. She bent down and stuck her finger in his face.

"If you think just because you're a prince you can say whatever you want you're solely mistaken Master Tiggular." Being a prince gave him no right at all. She was so angry at him it was a wonder he wasn't on fire already. He squirmed under her intense gaze which pleased her immensely.

"Now get to class before I give you a detention or something _much_ worse." _And that I know I'll regret._ To be honest she would have liked to unleash her powers on him but she liked her job too much and had worked way too hard to get it. She watched him leave and let out an annoyed sigh. She hoped with every fibre of her being that dear princey would not be in her class.

She made through the rest of the day with minimal trouble. Yeah there were the usual jokes and teasing about her skin colour but she expected that and her encounter that morning helped her ignore them, after all none of them were worse than what was said then. She was actually happy with this year's bunch of students that came into her class. A lot of them were hard-working students who were here to learn and not just socialise like a lot of the _other_ kids were when she was a student.

Now it was time to prepare for her last class of the day. She had not seen the prince since their little run that morning and for that, she couldn't be happier. If she never saw him again she could die a happy woman.

It was right before class started and most of the students were already here. She stood at the board writing her name for the current class to see. The door opened again and out of the corner of her eye she saw a much too familiar face. _And I'd almost made it through the day without seeing him again. _He had his mouth wide open and she couldn't resist.

"Master Tiggular I wasn't aware you were a bug catcher." She said smirking. She watched as his eyes widened in wonder. This was too good.

Finally she turned to face him and sighing she said "Are you coming in or do you plan on becoming our personal Vinkun statue?"

That seemed to get through to him. She watched him take his seat. _This is gonna be a long class...and year._

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to **Faethequeen **also.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Lots has been happening both good and bad. Anyway I just wanted to apologise. Fiyero's thoughts are in italics. We meet four new characters here yay! I would also like to dedicate this whole story to my bestest friend in the whole universe, **_Exoticpeachblossom. _**She's an amazifying author so go check out her stuff. Also big shout out to my rp girlies. Love you guys (totally non creepy way). **

Sitting in class Fiyero's mind kept wandering away from the topic Elphaba was lecturing on. It's wasn't like he could understand what she was saying anyway. She was talking about something that happened sometime in someplace that was all he knew. One minute he was thinking how ugly the walls were the next he was thinking what he was going to do tonight. Most of the time though it seemed his mind was on the green girl at the front of the classroom. For some strange reason Fiyero couldn't stop thinking about her. When the chance to look at her properly came, he took it without it hopefully coming across weird or inappropriate.

She had long raven hair that she had threaded into a braid. Her eyes were deep pools of chocolate with bits of gold sprinkled throughout. They lit up when she came to a topic she was passionate about. Her glasses rested on her nose which crinkled whenever she was concentrating. Her lips were perfect. They were full and red and luscious, ideal for kissing. _Wait what!?_

He sat up straight. _Did I really just think that? Oz Fiyero man what are you doing having those thoughts about your teacher? Hey to be fair she's the same age as me and she's actually pretty hot. _With that he went back to studying her.

She had the perfect figure with curves in all the right places. The dress she was wearing made that evident. It was much like the one she had been wearing the night before, but instead of black it was a deep purple. It hugged her body and ended right above her knees. Oz if she was a student he would be after her.

_But she's green. And? Well what would everyone think. Who cares man she's hot. Fiyero think for once. Did I just insult myself?_ He stopped arguing with himself and turned his attention back to Elphaba.

He placed his elbows on his desk with his chin in his hand and leaned forward. Just then Elphaba turned to write something on the board. _So the view from the back is just as good as the front. _

'What were the variances which caused the trade agreement between the Glikkus and the City of Emeralds to be broken?' was the question she had written on the board but of course Fiyero didn't know that because he was too busy looking at her butt. Suddenly he was called back to the real world by Elphaba's voice.

"Master Tiggular would you please tell us what caused it." She said sounding annoyed.

"Your cute butt." He said still thinking about it.

"Excuse me!" she practically yelled. Suddenly he realised what he had said. _Sweet oz she's gonna murder me. _

She was blushing, which Fiyero found to be quite adorable. Instead of going red like most, she went a darker shade of green. He heard the giggles and snickers from around him and immediately regretted embarrassing her like this.

She stood there glaring at him murderously. "Master Tiggular as I informed you earlier your position does not mean you can say what you want without consequences."

He began to speak but she cut him off which although understandable annoyed him. He didn't like being interrupted and few people ever did. "That was extremely rude and inappropriate."

Before she could continue he cut her off. "Sorry for complimenting you." He spat back.

"That's it. You will go outside and remain in the hallway until class is over and then you and I will be having a serious discussion. If you can't behave you will be visiting Madame Morrible understood."

She sounded as angry as she was that morning and that scared the living daylights out of him. He gulped and nodded.

"Good now out." She said pointing to the door. He got up and walked to the door. He could hear the students whispering but ignored it.

As soon as he shut the door she said, "Would anyone else like to follow the prince?" she was answered by a chorus of no's.

Fiyero slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. _Nice one brainless first day and your already one teacher's worst enemy. _He waited in the hall for fifteen minutes then to all but one of the students the school day was over.

He stood up and watched the students go by. A few girls giggled and waved at him to which he responded with his trademark smile.

"Master Tiggular." He bristled at that. He turned to find a very serious Elphaba standing behind him. He tried his smile on her knowing full well it wouldn't work and he was right. She just frowned even more at him.

"Follow me." She says as she walks back in the classroom.

He reluctantly follows and takes his sweet old time closing the door. When he turns around he found Elphaba leaning on her desk and glaring at him.

"Er...hi." he said trying to act casual and charm his way out of it somehow though he just knew it wasn't going to work.

"Don't give me that. Your charm won't work on me."

"Yeah I've noticed." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said as his hand made its way to the back of his neck. Her glare only intensified.

She stared at him as if waiting for him to begin. He sighed and gave in.

"Look Elphaba I..." he was cut off.

"That's Miss Thropp to you." She said icily.

He mentally slapped himself. How had he slipped up like that?

"Sorry. Miss Thropp. I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that..."

"Oh really then what _did_ you mean to do?" She said the anger rising within her once again. "What could possibly make you say that apart from wanting to humiliate me?" She said taking a step towards him.

He couldn't explain the real reason. "I...I..."

"Well?" she said tapping her black high heel impatiently.

He couldn't stand it when people tapped their feet. "Maybe just maybe I was trying to lighten the mood in this oz forsaken class." He said stepping towards her.

"Watch it hotshot or you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble." She said taking another step forward.

"Oh really and what are you gonna do about it?" Another step forward.

Now they were standing nose to nose glaring intensely at each other. "You _don't _want to know what I can do."

Just a Fiyero was about to speak the door flew open. "Elphie I have some amazifying news... oh!" she said stopping upon seeing her best friend and the prince standing so close. Elphaba immediately turned and walked back to the desk.

"You may leave now Master Tiggular." She said as rubbed her forehead.

"Yes Miss." He said gathering his stuff and heading for the door. "Miss Upland." He said as he passed her on the way out. When it closed Galinda turned to her friend looking very confusified.

"Elphie? What was that?"

Elphaba turned to face her friend. "Nothing Glin just had a little trouble. I promise I'll tell you everything later but right now I need coffee and to sit down."

"Of course Elphie." Galinda said hugging her friend. "Here let me help you get your stuff and then we'll grab some coffee and head back to the room." She said already grabbing her friend's jacket.

Within five minutes the girls were headed to the very cafe Galinda and Fiyero had been at that morning. They got there coffees and headed back to their room Galinda talking all the way.

"Ok Elphie, tell me everything." Galinda said as soon as she shut the door.

"Glin we just walked in the door. Give me a chance to sit down and relax a bit ok."

"Fine," she said pouting but perked up almost instantly. "Elphie, could I do your hair while I wait?"

Elphaba smiled at her friend as she sat on her bed. "Sure Glin." She laughed as she watched her friend run around the room grabbing various things to help her. Finally she jumped on the bed behind her friend and began to brush. After a few minutes of silence Elphaba spoke up. "It all started this morning when I came out of the teacher meeting I told you I had."

Galinda was confusified at first but soon caught on. She smiled at her friend silently telling her to go on.

"As I was walking out the door our _dear_ prince practically bowled me over. Then he had the nerve to insult me not once, not twice, thrice!"Anger clear in her voice. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Galinda looking at her understandingly. Taking a deep breath she calmed down and continued. "I was so angry Glin it became so hard to keep it all in control. But I did. I didn't fly off the handle."

She was engulfed in a hug. "Oh Elphie I'm so proud of you. I knew all our time was worth it."

Elphaba laughed for the first time all day. "Yes Glin it was." Her face went serious again. "I didn't see him all day for which I couldn't be happier. Then it came to the last class of the day and all but one student was there. Of course I didn't know because I hadn't called attendance yet. While I was writing my name on the board _he _walked in. I might have put him in his place." She said smirking a little. "Nothing too mean." She added after seeing her friend's questioning look.

"What did you say?" Galinda asked still a little sceptical.

"I only called him a bug catcher and a Vinkun statue that's all." Galinda accepted that.

"Then in towards the end of class I was about to ask a question and noticed the prince was listening so I asked him. Apparently he didn't hear me so I asked again and do you want to know what it was?" she was answered with a nod. "He said 'my cute butt'." She said her voice dripping with anger and hatred.

Galinda however found this hilarious and erupted in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. When she opened her eyes and looked up from the ground, where she had so ungracefully fallen, all she could see through the tears was a very angry Elphie glaring back at her. "I'm so. Sorry. I know. This. Isn't funny." She said between giggles.

"No Galinda Upland it is not." She said in what Galinda called her 'teacher voice'.

Galinda calmed herself down as quickly as she could and returned to her position behind her friend and resumed brushing Elphaba's beautiful long hair. "What happened then?" she asked

"Well as you can imagine I'm was extremely angry and a little embarrassed. So I sent him out of the class and promised him a very serious talk afterwards. When I called him back in he tried to charm me but of course it didn't work. His reason was absurd so we may have gotten into a heated discussion and some threats might have been made. Nothing serious he just challenged me. That's where you came in." Elphaba finished taking a deep breath and falling back to lay in Galinda's lap.

Galinda let all of this sink in and then asked "Why were you two standing so close?"

Elphaba groaned and rolled of her friend and onto her pillow and buried her face there. She turned her head so Galinda could understand her. "We must have walked towards each other during our argument. I honestly didn't even realise we were that close. Believe me if I did it wouldn't have happened."

"Oh Elphie I believe you. Come on get up. We're going out." Galinda said jumping up from the bed and unsuccessfully trying to pull Elphaba with her.

Elphaba looked sternly at the blonde. "Glin we went out last night not again. Not after the day I've had."

"But Elphie don't you remember what today is?"

"Monday? The first day of the school year?" Elphaba mumbled into the pillow.

"Well yes but it's also a very very important day for us?" Galinda said jumping up and down.

"Oz Glin just say it already."

"Ok! If you insist." She said jumping back on the bed. "Today is...thefifthanniversaryofthedaywebecamebestestfri ends." She let out one of the loudest, highest squeals Elphaba had ever heard her do. Even with the five years experience, it still took her a while to figure out what her _best_ friend had said.

"Ears Glin." She said laughing. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's guilty face. "Well I suppose this is a cause for celebration. One thing though, home by eleven we have classes to teach tomorrow ok."

Galinda nodded vigorously. "Oh Elphie please let me give you another make-over?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If this were any other day the answer would be no but because of the "special occasion", I can't believe I'm saying this... but yes you can." Again her ear drums nearly exploded. She laughed at the blonde jumping around the room. Next thing she knew she was being pulled off the bed and pushed into a chair in front of Galinda's vanity.

"Oh Elphie this is gonna be so much fun!"

"We'll see." Elphaba mumbled under her breathe

Fiyero had just left the classroom and his _discussion _if you will with Elphaba. _Oz that woman is infuriating. _He was still frowning and thinking about it when he heard a sugar-sweet voice call him.

"Oh, Fiyero."

He turned to find a beautiful brunette standing next to the building. She had long brown hair. _Although it's not as long as __hers_. She was nice looking and normally would have thought her to be quite stunning but for some reason he found himself comparing her to another. The person he was comparing her to though was the last person he'd expected. _Well you haven't been able to stop thinking about her all day. _

Fiyero shut the voice in his head off and smiled his trademark smile at her, which of course caused her to giggle, which pleased him to know that his charm was still there. With an air of confidence about him, he walked over to her.

"Hi." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "You know my name I think it's time for me to learn yours."

She giggled. "I'm Valisha."

"Well Valisha it is so nice to meet you. Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked as he winked at her

"I do now."

"Great ill pick you up at..." He said suddenly stopping.

Valisha looked at him worriedly. "Fiyero?" She followed his gaze to where a beautiful blonde and the _green_ teacher were just coming out of the building. "Fiyero." She called sharply causing him to jump.

"Oh sorry." He said once again giving her _the_ smile. This time didn't have the same effect as the last time though.

"Do you know them?" she asked a hint of jealousy flashing across her face but quickly disappeared and was replaced by her sickeningly sweet smile.

"No really." He said trying to play it cool. "One them is my teacher that's all."

"The _green_ one?" she asked making green sound like a disease. This bothered Fiyero for reasons he couldn't explain.

"_Elphaba." _He corrected her.

"Elphaba?" She said quirking an eyebrow. _Shiz! That's the second time he'd slipped up with that._

"Miss Thropp actually. So as I was saying ill pick you up around...eight?" he hoping she would drop it. She soon fulfilled his hopes.

"Sounds perfect." Valisha said looking happy and sweet on the outside, but inside she already hated this _Elphaba. _She smiled as she watched Fiyero walk away. As soon as he was out of sight she frowned and turned to walk back to her friends, Tiff, Kelli-Anne, and Monique. "Who in Oz knows their teacher's first name?" she asked angrily not expecting or wanting an answer. "I mean I know one of mine but that's only because it's Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." Then she turned to her friends suddenly happy. "I got a date with Fiyero Tiggular." They all squealed.

"That's so perfect Lish." Tiff said calling her by her favourite nick name.

"But why were you so unhappy before?" Monique asked genuinely puzzled, which earned her an elbow in the ribs form Kelli-Anne

"Because we were talking and all of a sudden he just stopped. He was staring at Galinda and the artichoke. I asked him what was wrong and he just said it was his teacher and I know for a fact he doesn't take fashion design with Galinda so I asked if it was the green one and he got all defensive and even corrected me with her name." All three girls gasped.

Monique still genuinely confused asked "What's the big deal though?" earning her discreet kick in the shin from Tiff this time. "Ow!" she said quietly.

"The big deal," Valisha rolled her eyes, "Is who knows their teachers first name on the first day of school, _especially_ when she's green?"

"Ohhhh." Monique said finally catching on.

'What are you going to do, Lish?" Kelli-Anne asked.

"I'm gonna keep a close eye on our grassy friend." She said with a wicked smile.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
